END
by Krisember88
Summary: The battle between demons and mages is coming to an end. As Gray and Natsu work together and try to beat Zeref the book of END comes into play. How will the Fairy's react once the book opens.


"Give me that book!" Natsu yells as he glares into Gray's dark blue eyes.

"Natsu" Gray's voice is stern, grasping the book of END within his hands. "I promised Silver I'd destroy END, I'm going to keep that promise."

Olive eyes widen as Gray makes an ice dagger, with a quick thought Natsu dashes onto Gray pushing the two of them to the floor. "I can't let you, I made a promise to Igneel" Natsu says as the book slides a meter away from the two fallen mage's.

"Guys!" Both boy's look up to see Lucy running towards them looking very panicked.

"Lucy!" Natsu yells right before Gray pushes him off. Getting up Gray reaches for the book but his dark blue eyes widen as he realizes the books gone.

"Natsu!" He yells though the mentioned mage stands not even a meter away. "You idiot! Now the books gone!" Brown and olive green eyes widen as they switch off one another and to the place Gray indicated.

"Who took it?" Lucy asks more panicked than before. Natsu shrugs.

Gray's eyes scan their rough surroundings as anger starts to fill up within him, _Natsu! You idiot!_ He thinks to himself.

"Natsu! Lucy! Gray!" All three friends turn as they hear they names called though Gray doesn't stay turned around for long because he hears a soft noise from behind, he huffs.

"Erza" Lucy says shocked look up at Erza's beaten up body. Erza's brown eyes don't hold any pain, they hold determanation.

"I beat Kyôka, though it didn't stop face. I believe the only way is to destroy the book before times up." Olive eyes widen as they notice the same thing Gray's dark blue ones noticed.

"Umm" Natsu stutters out. Erza and Lucy not noticing Gray and Natsu aren't paying attention start to discuss a plan.

"What we should do is find the book, get Gray to stab it and hope that works" Erza says and Lucy nods in agreement.

"Did you hear that guy's?" Lucy questions turning around and freezing. Erza now curious does the same. Now dark blue, olive green, and two sets of brown eyes are wide as they look at the dark mage Zeref holding the book within his left hand.

"Are you done your planning ladies?" Zeref asks in a calm sad voice. Natsu snorts as Gray charges.

"Gray no!" Erza yells, her yell isn't heard by Gray for as he charges Zeref all he can hear is his anger and his heart beat.

"Die!" He yells as he makes an ice sword and goes to try and stab Zeref. With out a change of expression Zeref raises his right hand and Gray's weapon vanishes in a cloud or black mist.

"Gray!" Lucy yells, but again Gray doesn't hear it for he's so concentrated on making a new weapon to try and kill Zeref. Now holding an ice dagger, Gray nears Zeref. "Gray it won't work!" Lucy yells panicked as Zeref makes the dagger vanish and then goes to blast Gray.

The dark energy gets sent flying and Gray crashes to the ground but his dark blue eyes are wide. _I almost died, why aren't I dead_ his thoughts are answered as he looks to his left to see Natsu sprawled on the floor, covered in black. "Natsu!" Gray's voice is now full of anger. _That idiot, he saved me, why?_

"Natsu!" Both of the female mage's yell as they rush to their friend. Dark blue eyes switch from Natsu to Zeref who didn't change his expression.

"Really, Natsu, that's upsetting" Zeref says in his calm voice and this turns Gray's anger up ten times.

"You! You don't have any right to say anything about Natsu!" At this Zeref raises an eye brow.

"Really, why not?" He questions and this makes Gray's anger increase more.

"You!" Gray starts to make an ice weapon ready to charge again but that's before he gets slapped by Lucy. Dark blue eyes are wide as they look into tear full brown ones.

"Natsu just saved you, don't go doing the same idiotic thing again!" She yells, sense them flows into Gray's mind as he re-thinks over what he was just about to do.

"Sorry Lucy" he mutters. Suddenly Lucy falls over and Erza groans in pain. Gray now feels like someone just ripped out his stomach. All three friends fall to their knees as Zeref just stands looking down upon the fallen.

"The magic" Lucy starts to say.

"It's gone!" Gray adds. Brown eyes that belong to a red haired mage are wide in fear.

"Face has gone off, we failed" she says with pure fear. Fear grasps the other two not even a second latter. "Jellal, I'm sorry" she then mutters as a small tear drips down her face.

"Natsu" Lucy mutters as Zeref walks towards Natsu's body. Lucy's brown eyes are wide with tears as she sees a small smile grow on Zeref's face. _Bastard_ she thinks to herself as Gray and Erza struggle to get back to their feet.

"We can't give up!" Gray yells as he grasps the ground with his left hand. "We can't give up, that'd not what Natsu would do." Gray's words hold the truth and his voice makes both Lucy and Erza try harder to stand while Natsu lays unmoving.

"Natsu, how lucky you are" Zeref's soft voice says and all of the mages that stand around can hear his voice for their struggles quieted down. Now standing Erza, Lucy, and Gray all glare at Zeref from five meters away, dark blue eyes holding determination and anger.

"Natsu ain't lucky" Gray says loudly surprising everyone around. "Your the lucky one Zeref" this makes said mage raise an eye brow. "Your lucky because it's your day to die!" As Gray yells 'die' he charges at Zeref once again but this time with a plan.

Raising a hand Zeref prepares for the incoming weak hammer attack but after a few moments black eyes look around confused. Trying to find the ice mage Zeref's eyes fly from place to place and back again.

"Looking for this" turning around to face a female voice black eyes gain a red tint seeing a young girl with long blue hair holding the book of END.

"Give my book back please" Zeref states calming as he starts to cast a spell. While Zeref is casting his spell Gray takes his chance at jumping the black mage from his hiding spot of beside Natsu. "Thanks" Zeref says calmly as the book appears in before him, only to be grabbed by gray.

With a smirk of success Gray tosses the book to Erza. Brown eyes catch sight of the flying book and Erza extenders her hand to catch the book, only thing is Lucy had the same idea. Both female mages collide as the book falls to the floor to be grasped by Natsu who now stands awake. "Natsu!" Lucy and Erza yell in harmony.

A cheerful grin spreads across Natsu's face as he looks towards Gray who stands beside a shocked Zeref. "I got it!" He yells as the black mage's mouth opens a bit.

"Natsu!" Gray yells. Said mage looks at the ice mage only to notice Zeref's missing presence. For a moment the word is black for Natsu as he is pushes to the ground by a mad Zeref.

"Give me the book Natsu" Zeref says with a look that could only be called insanity.

"Guys!" Natsu yells thinking that tossing the book is wiser than handing it over to the black mage.

"Got it!" Lucy yells as she looks towards Erza signaling for the other to actually get the book. With speeds that wouldn't seem possible for someone as injured as Erza she tries to grab the book, missing by an inch. The red haired woman crashes into the ground with a cry of pain as the book of END flips open.

Black trails of smoke start to rise from the now open book, four of the six faces hold shock, one glee, and one pain.

"We lost" Natsu mutters with shock as the black smoke starts to spill outwards towards him.

"Thanks to you, my strongest demon is now being released!" Zeref laughs with happiness as the smoke continues to crawl out from the book. Then suddenly a scream rips through the musky air, four gasps are let out as the black smoke surrounds one of the Fairy Tail mages. Then after a few moments the smoke disappears.

Brown eyes are wide in shock and fear as Lucy looks towards her close friend. "How?" She questions breathlessly. Long blue hair flows down Wendy's face as her light brown eyes stare in fear at her friend.

Two horns stick out of blazing red hair, deep red eyes now stare at the Fairy Tail mages. Long black boots reaching up to the knees out of the boots are tight pants that are a shade of soot with a vest with gold and black and then finally where the fairy tail symbol once was is now a Tartaros mark.

"END" Lucy mutters with wide eyes. "Was my teammate."


End file.
